The Legend of Eragon
by Charmanth
Summary: Legend of Mana and Eragon xover. When parts of Fa'diel appear in Alagaesia, the Crimson Dragon is set loose upon the lands.  Can Sierra, Larc, Eragon and friends save the day?
1. Meeting of Paths

Author's Note: I'm still very much on my Eragon obsession kick. Here is yet ANOTHER Eragon crossover. Yes, I crossed it over with a game… no I did not do another KH/Eragon crossover. Instead, I did Legend of Mana, a very fun game that has no exact set plot. You can do the missions in almost any order (the exceptions being when you must do one mission to trigger another, or the missions part of set plots such as the Dragon, Jumi and Faerie missions.).

I'm not sure how much of Legend of Mana I'll be putting in here. Definitely the Dragon missions' story, and the places that those take place. Might add in the Jumis. Not sure, needs to replay that part of the game.

Hawkeye is the name of the Hero I will only mention in passing. He will not be a real character in this story.

Now, onward, to the first chapter of the ficlet!

* * *

Three dragons protect the bonds of life, and the uneasy peace of Fa'diel. The Blue Dragon, Guardian of the Winds, Akravator, resides on Norn Peaks. Jajara the Bone Dragon built a fortress in the desert. Vadise the Dragon Princess has her liar in the White Forest. Each has a stone, a Mana Stone, containing crystallized Mana energy. Their dragoons serve them faithfully.

But, the balance that kept most worlds apart was about to be torn. The Dragons of Knowledge, wise and divine, could not do a thing, even if they knew of what was to come. They could only sit, and watch, waiting for either chaos to grip their world, or for who knew what would happen.

Lands drifted apart, and moved to new locations. What was happening, the Dragons realized, was that two worlds, kept separate before, were melding. They feared that the turmoil that would surely ensue would destroy their world. They also feared that the melding of the two worlds would allow a fourth Dragon to escape his imprisonment. For the Fourth Dragon, the Crimson Dragon, self-styled Dragon Emperor, was evil. He would subjugate all life, given half a chance.

They knew nothing, of course, of the conflicts of the other world. Vadise sent her dragoon, Sierra, to find Larc, and together investigate what they could. Jajara and Akravator remained reclusive, telling their dragoons not stray far from home. Not that their dragoons did so anyway.

* * *

A messenger, red in the face from running as fast as his legs would let him for a long period of time, interrupted Eragon's semi-casual conversation with Lady Nasuada. The two were talking about how ingenious it was to sell products in the Empire to fund the means of destroying the evil King that ruled it. Eragon was really quite impressed with it.

"So, let the people of the Empire fund the downfall of their King," Eragon was saying when they were interrupted.

"Sorry, Ma'am, Shadeslayer, but its quite urgent," the messenger gasped as he came to a halt. They were in the courtyard in front of the castle. Saphira was close by, as was Elva, the girl Eragon had accidentally cursed.

Eragon and Nasuada waited patiently as the man gasped for breath, and then he relayed his message. "A strange forest has appeared near Lithgow," the man gasped, his breathing not quite normal yet.

"Strange forest?" Eragon asked, perplexed.

"There weren't any trees where this forest is now," the man said.

Another messenger came running up, from a different direction. "A strange graveyard appeared south of here! Only a few miles away, too!" he told them, clearly frightened by it.

Nasuada took charge. "Go and eat and rest. Don't speak of this to anyone, either of you." The messengers left, grateful that their duty was done. "Eragon, go investigate. The graveyard first, since it's closer, I should think."

Eragon nodded. Saphira got up, and Eragon mounted her. Nasuada and Elva quickly stepped away, so that the dragon could launch herself into the sky. After a few wing strokes, Saphira was well away in the sky.

Heading south, Eragon spotted the new graveyard easily. The land around it was decaying, and the graveyard itself was very gloomy. Saphira landed not too far from the site, and Eragon began to walk towards the largest tombstone. The graveyard was small. In fact, it only consisted of half a dozen tombstones, the largest one near the center.

* * *

Larc and Sierra were talking when they saw the dragon in the sky. It landed not too far from them. Soon, all too soon, a man came, from the direction the dragon had landed. Larc pulled out his ax, and Sierra pulled out her knives.

The man stopped as soon as he saw the two beast warriors. Larc, the dog-faced dragoon, and Sierra, the unicorn warrior. Then both saw the man draw out a sword. Brother and sister stood their ground, unmoving. They were prepared for a fight, but they first wanted to know the man's intent.

The ground shook. Sierra and Larc barely kept their balance, and the strange man lost his. It was a bad shake, and it wasn't normal.

"Damn it. There's something wrong in the Underworld!" Larc growled to his sister.

"Blasted Drakonis! Vadise thought he'd try to escape," Sierra replied.

They didn't have time to talk much further, for the ground shook again. A distant roar could be heard, and an even deeper roar beneath them. Brother and Sister ran past the man, sheathing their weapons so that they could run faster. In front of the Macabre Tombstone, the ground split open, and a man with a turban stepped out. It was Drakonis in his weakened form. Larc and Sierra turned, drew their weapons, and prepared for a fight.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDP

Eragon stared in disbelief. How could anything like this happen?

_Eragon! _Saphira called. _What's going on?_

_The ground split open, and a man with strange headgear came out, _was Eragon's response.

"So, the dragoon who helped banish me again is here to see me rise yet again. And so is my old dragoon," the man said. Then the man seemed to notice Eragon for the first time. "Hmm. Yes, you would be worthy of being my dragoon. You've strength enough."

"Not so fast, Drakonis! We'll send you back to the Underworld where you belong!" one of the strange beasts said. Eragon knew it was the female, the one with the horn.

"I will take my rightful place as Dragon Emperor," Drakonis replied, laughing.

"You don't have the power to return to your original form!" the male beast said.

Eragon was very confused. What was a dragoon? It seemed he stumbled upon a conflict that was old. And what did the dog-faced beast warrior mean by "original form?" And what did the man mean by "Dragon Emperor?"

Saphira came charging in then, sensing her Rider's confusion. The reason she landed a bit away was to give Eragon space to explore by himself.

* * *

Larc and Sierra stared at the blue dragon a moment. Then they turned their attention back to their old nemesis. Drakonis seemed intrigued by the blue dragon.

"A dragon?" It was half statement, half question. "Not a dragon type monster, but not a Dragon of Knowledge either. Interesting. Then it must be true: our world has melded with another."

"We won't allow you to destroy the bonds of life!" Sierra yelled.

What happened next, neither brother nor sister could recall accurately. There was a blinding light, and Drakonis was gone. The other man had his sword raised, as if to attack the spot where Drakonis had disappeared from.

"Blasted Drakonis!" Sierra spat.

"I suppose you have to report this," it was a statement though a hint of a question was there. Larc did not want to leave his sister's company quite yet.

"Yes, I do. The Dragons of Knowledge are in danger, and I must warn my liege, at the least."

"I wouldn't be allowed near Norn Peaks or the Bone Fortress after last time," Larc said with a bitter laugh. "Or I'd warn at least one of the other two."

"It took me forever to find this place," was Sierra's response.

The two noticed then that the man had started to walk toward them. For the first time, Sierra noticed how smooth his face was, slightly angular, and the slightly pointed ears. Was this man human? His features suggested that he was, despite the smoothness and the pointed ears.

Fa'diel was home to many different peoples, from the pirate penguins to the digging dudbears. From humans to even fat chocobos who insisted they were canaries. From faeries to sproutlings. Fa'diel was very diverse. Sierra knew this, and wondered if the man, whose features were a little too angular to be a human, was a little something else. But what, she could not begin to tell, if so.

* * *

Even though he could easily read minds, his mind refused to accept that there were other worlds than his. It was just impossible. Just like the Underworld they were talking about was impossible.

He stopped a few paces away from the two strange warriors. The man with the weird hat, Eragon could sense right off how evil he was. But these two? They were a bit harder to read. The one with the horn definitely believed she was trying to save the world. From what? The man, Drakonis? And what of the strange conversation? What exactly was a dragoon?

"What's going on?" Eragon demanded. "What's happening?"

The two warriors looked at each other. The female sighed, and shook her head. The other just looked away again.

"I'm Sierra, dragoon of Vadise. I serve to protect the bonds of life," Sierra started, not sure to begin. "This is my brother, Larc. We are above the Underworld. The man you just saw was Drakonis, the Crimson Dragon. He's not actually a man, but when he was banished to the Underworld, he was turned into one."

"When I died so many years ago, I became Drakonis's dragoon. He was banished back then, too. I wanted to walk the land of the living again, to see… Sierra. I was foolish and naïve, thinking he would keep the bargain. The bargain was that I would slay the Dragons of Knowledge, and retrieve Mana from the Mana stones that the dragons had. Then, we would fight and only the victor would rise to the world of the living again. Unfortunately, Drakonis gave me his 'reward' first. He turned me into a centaur," Larc continued the narrative.

"A boy named Hawkeye and I defeated the centaur form of Larc. Then, Drakonis used the Mana energy he stole to rise again, in his castle. Hawkeye and I navigated through the castle, and we defeated Drakonis in his dragon form. Drakonis was banished once again to the Underworld, but…" Sierra continued from where Larc left off.

"I was cursed, doomed to wander the Underworld for a thousand years. But I didn't need a thousand years to break the curse," Larc said simply.

"Apparently, the melding of Fa'diel and your world have weakened the bonds that kept Drakonis in the Underworld. Larc and I must stop Drakonis, or warn the three at the very least," Sierra said.

_Ask if they know who Galbatorix is. There's not a person alive in Alagaesia who doesn't know who that is,_ Saphira told Eragon privately.

Eragon relayed the question. Both brother and sister shook their heads, saying they've never heard the name. It was then that it suddenly became all too probable that there were other worlds, and that Alagaesia and the one these two came from had mixed.

"If you've never heard of Galbatorix, then you really can't be part of Alagaesia," Eragon said. Though how could two separate worlds mix, he had no clue… until he remembered why he was sent here.

_The impossibilities of this will confuse everyone, _Eragon told Saphira privately.

_More than that, little one. Many will not believe, even when proof is walking in front of them, _Saphira replied.

"I'm Eragon. I'm Saphira's Rider. I believe we have much to discuss, and much to do," Eragon said.


	2. Talk

"Indeed. I should have known that there would be similarities between the worlds," Sierra said. "I don't know what I expected, but…"

"You mean, you knew the worlds…" Eragon started, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Vadise sensed what was happening, and the other two Dragons of Knowledge must have too," Sierra replied.

"I only knew right before you got here," Larc admitted. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have known."

"What similarities?" Eragon asked.

"Humans, dragons… I wouldn't be surprised if dragons in you world could bond with others in some fashion," Sierra said.

_How did you know?! _Saphira almost roared it. She did roar aloud, though.

"I just said it wouldn't surprise me, seeing some of the other similarities," Sierra said.

"Dragons bond with dragoons. If the dragon dies, often times the dragoon is cursed to wander the Underworld as well," Larc said.

"As in the case with you?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Larc simply replied.

_The bond between dragon and Rider is strong. Not just by magic and oaths, but love and friendship as well, _Saphira said.

"More than Jajara is with Deathbringer," Larc said.

"Yes," Sierra said, thinking of another dragon and dragoon relationship.

Eragon caught the thought, and ignored it. "The bond between Saphira and I is stronger than love and friendship," Eragon said. "We are separate entities, but we are one. It's difficult to explain…."

Even I cannot explain it fully. One must experience such a bond in order to fully understand it. It's greater than finding the perfect mate… We share almost everything through our bond. Pain and emotions, and thoughts, Saphira tried to clarify it.

"Now is not the time to try to explain what may be impossible to explain," Larc said.

"Larc's right," Sierra said. "I must go, now. I'll be right back." Sierra bounded away, and used her magic to return to the White Forest, to the Ancient Tree that Vadise lives beside.

Eragon watched, with his mind as well, until she was gone suddenly. "How'd…" he started.

"Magic," Larc said.

"But, isn't it dangerous?" Eragon asked.

"You honestly think all magic works the same?" Larc asked.

"Uhm," Eragon didn't know. It was so much to absorb. Different magic? How was that possible?

"If Drakonis steals the Mana energy in the Mana Stones the Dragons of Knowledge have, he will use that energy to restore his original form. We must prevent that, if possible," Larc said.

"I sensed he was evil the short time he was here," Eragon said.

Just that moment, Sierra appeared. "Vadise knows, now. She told me that she wanted to meet both you and Saphira, Eragon."

"This isn't good," Eragon said. "We don't need any more conflict than there already is in Alagaesia."

"Our worlds are one, now," Sierra said. "Even if we can separate our worlds again, the stress would surely cripple both."

She is right, little one, Saphira surprised Eragon by saying.

"So, we're stuck with each other's problems?" Eragon asked with a sigh.

"Yes."

"The question was rhetorical," Eragon said. "I suppose we'd better get going, if I'm to meet your master."

"Right," Sierra said. "Follow me!" and she was off, running, Larc following behind her.

"I'll follow in the air," Eragon called, mounting Saphira. Then, as soon as Eragon was seated, Saphira sprang into the air, wings coming down in the all-to-important first downward sweep.

Saphira caught up quickly, and followed, often circling so that both sister and brother stayed in sight. Soon they were approaching Aberon, and Eragon started to worry that Larc and Sierra would run straight through town.

Sierra veered away from the city. She knew, from the reaction Eragon had given them at first site, that the humans here were wary. She stayed just out of sight range from the city, and went around the capitol of Surda.

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been awkward for those two to be running through town.

This is the direction to Lithgow, Saphira told him. The "strange forest" is there!

Well, so we get to investigate both places after all, Eragon said.

I'm sure the new forest has its own dangers. Dangers a dragon and dragoon can handle, and use to keep out unwanted visitors, Saphira said.

It took a couple of hours for them to reach the forest. When Sierra stopped outside, breathing heavily, Saphira landed. Larc was winded a bit, too.

"This… is… the… White Forest…." Sierra panted. "Follow me to my liege's lair."

Sierra led the way through the forest. There were quite a few paths in the forest. The one they took first went one direction, then another. Eragon was sure that someone who wasn't careful would get lost.

Soon they came upon a huge ancient tree. On a rock next to it, was large, furred dragon. Eragon was stunned. Surely this couldn't be a dragon, but it was.

So, Drakonis has escaped, using the disruption the melding worlds caused to break free, Vadise said. I am Vadise, Dragon Princess. I am one of the three Dragons of Knowledge. Welcome, Eragon, Saphira. Welcome back, Larc. Drakonis will no doubt either head towards the Mana Sanctuary, or try to steal Mana from the Mana Stones we Dragons possess.

"Which is more likely?" Eragon asked.

It is difficult to get into the Mana Sanctuary, and many tough monsters guard the Mana Tree. There is a larger, unflawed Mana Stone there. If Drakonis gets his hands on it, he can do more than just resume his original form. He would be able to subjugate all life. But, since it is rather difficult to even find the Sanctuary, let alone enter, I doubt that that is where he is headed right now.

So, he'll attack you, and the other two Dragons of Knowledge? Saphira asked.

Yes. Larc won't be welcomed to the lairs of the other two. It may already be too late to save the other two, we don't know for sure. They are still alive, at the moment, Vadise said.

"My liege, send me to warn Akravator, at the least," Sierra said suddenly. "I can just use my magic to go there—"

No. It's too risky. What if Norn Peaks have changed? You could end up in a tree or in a mountain, Vadise said reasonably.

"We can't just stand by!" Sierra said.

For now, we have no choice. There's no way you can make it to either lair before Drakonis, Vadise replied. Do not worry. Once we defeat him again, any Dragon he murders will be restored, just like last time. You and Hawkeye had done wonderfully well defeating Drakonis.

Who is this Hawkeye that I keep hearing about? Saphira asked.

Hawkeye is a human who put others before himself. He helped Sierra banish Drakonis the second time, and he has saved the Jumi race, revived the Mana Tree, and defeated a demon when the demon summoned a Wyrm, the Dragon Princess said. Though, not necessarily in that order. No one knows where he is now. And most claim its only speculation that he helped revive the Tree.

A Wyrm? Saphira asked.

No one knows for sure, but it is said that Wyrms are fallen Flammies. That is a story for another time. First, we must rid the world once again of Drakonis.

"By we, I assume you mean us?" Eragon said, more statement than question.

"None of the Dragons leave their lairs," Sierra said. "Not often, anyway."

"I'll need to go back soon," Eragon said. "But first, you should know the dangers of my world…" and Eragon quickly explained the last hundred years of Alagaesian history. After explaining why Galbatorix's bond with the second dragon, Shruikan, was an abomination when Sierra asked that question, he said, "and that's about as much as I can say."

So, Galbatorix is just as evil as Drakonis, Vadise said. Larc, will you go with Eragon and Saphira? Living proof may be needed.

"For what?" Eragon and Larc asked, almost exactly at the same time.

Drakonis will not keep to the shadows in world conquest. If he resumes his original form, he may raze entire cities, Vadise explained. Only the last war with Drakonis was kept private, for it happened quickly. Drakonis wasn't allowed to start his conquest.

"He could be anywhere by now," Eragon said. "At least Galbatorix isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Wouldn't Galbatorix try to subjugate the parts of Fa'diel that are in the Empire?" Sierra asked.

"Unfortunately. He'll probably raze a few cities himself," Eragon muttered.

We cannot protect everyone, Vadise said. But, when the time comes, we can fight.

Eragon took his leave then. While the paths were large enough for Saphira to walk, they were hardly large enough to allow her to spread her wings, let alone fly. Once outside the forest, Eragon mounted Saphira, gesturing for Larc to do the same.

"But," Larc said, "I've never rode a dragon before."

"If we weren't in a hurry, we'd walk. But, I need to get back, quickly," Eragon said.

Larc consented and scrabbled up to Saphira's side. Once he was on, Saphira was of taking off.

The ride back was uneventful. Saphira flew straight, straight to Aberon. It was when she landed that the problems started. People started to panic a little, seeing Saphira's other passenger.

Saphira had landed in the courtyard in front of the castle. Eragon dismounted with Larc only seconds behind him. Larc was a little dazed by the flight. Then he noticed that the people around him were either staring, opened mouthed, or running. He shook his head.

"Eragon! What have you… What's this?" Nasuada asked as she came up to them, and noticed Larc for the first time.

"Lady Nasuada, this is Larc. He's a warrior. It appears that another world has melded with this one," Eragon said.

"But, that's impossible!" Nasuada exclaimed.

"It isn't, if it happened," Larc said logically.

"We must speak in private," Eragon said.

"Come to my office, then," Nasuada said.


End file.
